Behind the Scenes
by blanche13conrad
Summary: We all play the game and pursue our loves, but what happens behind the scenes for one candy as she navigates the halls of Sweet Amoris High School? WARNING! M/m pairings will be present in this fanfic. Don't like it? Don't read it!


**Disclaimer: ** I do not own mycandylove, any of the characters, settings, or dialogue that can be found in the game. I do use most of the in-game dialogue for the sake of this fanfiction appearing as close to realistic as possible.

**A/N: **This fanfiction will follow the episodes as they occur in the game with my character/candy pursuing Ken until he is no longer available. The content that comes purely from my mind is "behind the scenes." Hence, the title. This will contain m/m pairings.

* * *

"Hello Aiko. Welcome to Sweet Amoris High School. I hope you'll feel at home quickly here in your new school. I would suggest you go see Nathaniel, the student body president. He'll help you make sure your registration is complete. He should be in the student council room." The principal smiled warmly and walked down the hall.

Aiko looked around the empty hallway. Right. She should have gone to see the student body president right away but her innate curiosity got the better of her…again. She walked back out the doors and into the courtyard only to come face to face with an unfriendly looking fellow with longish red hair.

"Hi, I'm new." She was never comfortable with silence but was also almost painfully shy.

"So what?"

"Are you always this nice?"

"Especially with new students. I'm Castiel."

"I'm Aiko, I'll be back later. I just got here and already they're pestering me with all this paperwork."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Good luck with that idiot president."

Aiko only smiled and walked back into the school. She promptly ran into a former classmate, Kentin.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asks brightly.

"Good, how are you? But what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, thanks! I'm super happy that my transfer was accepted, I really wanted to be in the same school as you."

"Really? That's nice. Have you completed your registration yet?"

"Yes, they didn't ask for many forms so it was pretty quick. I hope that the kids in my class are nice."

"There's no reason why they shouldn't be."

"You're right, I've got to be positive." Ken flashed a giant smile and took off down the hallway.

Aiko didn't feel like dealing with the student body president just yet since the red-headed boy had written him off as an idiot, but she really needed to complete her registration. She timidly walked into the student council room. There was a blonde boy staring intently at a clipboard in his hands.

"Hello, I'm looking for the student body president."

"Hello, I'm Nathaniel. Do you need something?"

"The principal asked me to come and see you about my enrollment form."

"Oh, you're the new student, sure, I'll take a look." He turned around flipped through the papers in his clipboard, then turned back to Aiko. "Well… It looks like there are some things missing here. Let's see… You still need a photo for your ID and $25 for the enrollment fee… And the most important thing, you seem to have forgotten to hand in one of these forms, the one with your parents' signature. You need to take that in too."

"I checked everything myself, are you sure?"

"Just in case, I'll make sure your form didn't get put in another file. Go and take care of your photo and money for the enrollment fee. In any case, it's nice to see a new student here who is serious."

Aiko was thinking about what could have happened to her enrollment form, and so she was slightly surprised when an irritating voice rang out as she stepped back into the hallway. Three girls stood together in front of her.

"Hey, so you're the new girl!"

"Yeah, hel…" Aiko started to greet them but was interrupted by the girl with long blond hair.

"Wow, between you and that other new guy, we can't exactly say we got lucky this term, can we girls? Ha ha ha!" They pushed her out of the way as they walked toward the doors to the courtyard.

Aiko stared after them for a moment, trying to convince herself that she wouldn't let them bully her. She figured that Ken might have her enrollment form. It was just a hunch, but he used to jack her things all the time at their old school. Pencils, pens, even wrappers from food she had bought would go missing and invariably end up in Ken's possession. His obsession with her was obvious, and it didn't bother her really. She didn't dislike him, but he was the reason she always got teased by their classmates. She decided to look for him in the classroom, but was greeted by a girl she hadn't seen yet instead.

"Hello, so you're the new student, is that right? My name is Iris, we'll be in the same class together."

"Hi, I'm Aiko."

"Nice to meet you Aiko, I hope you'll like it here. I'll see you later."

"Thanks, see you later." Aiko waved and turned around to go back into the hallway. There was Ken! "So, tell me…"

"Yes Aiko?"

"You haven't seen an enrollment form around, have you?"

"Ah…ha, ha, ha. I was hoping to keep it. It was filled out by you after all." Ken handed the form over with a sheepish smile and blushed.

Just then, the bell rang for lunch. Aiko decided to use this opportunity to go and get her photo for her student ID. She had seen an advertisement for instant photos at the dollar store down the block from her apartment this morning. Aiko was walking back to the school with her photo, enrollment form, and the money for her enrollment fee when she ran into the red-haired boy in the courtyard again. What was his name… Castiel!

"You again?" he didn't' seem too thrilled to see her.

"That t-shirt reminds me of something."

"Oh yeah, and what does it remind you of? Something you saw in one of your cartoons or something?"

"Get out of here, that's a rock band."

"Oh, so the new student knows the band Winged Skull?"

"Yeah, I like rock sometimes."

"Cool, I don't know many girls who listen to them." The bell rang and he smirked as she ran for the steps.

Aiko saw Ken headed toward her through the crowd.

"Wow, you've looked around the whole school already, it's super big!" His excitement was easily apparent.

"It's a change from our old school, that's for sure." Aiko gave an unsure smile.

"Do you want to have a look around with me?" He reminded her of a puppy with his eagerness.

"Well maybe later." Aiko really wanted to get to know the place better, but she knew Ken probably wouldn't be much help for that.

"Great, I'll see if there are any cool spots to see." He dashed off through the now mostly empty hall.

Aiko thought it would be a good idea to talk to Nathaniel again, so she made her way to the student council room. He was standing by the door, as if he were about to leave.

"Oh Aiko, I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry but your registration couldn't be completed." Nathaniel informed her seriously.

"This is a joke, right?" She tried to keep the panic that she felt out of her voice.

"Aw… You fell for it!" He smiled broadly and his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Ah, that's not funny, you had me worried."

"Oh, sorry, I'll try harder next time." Nathaniel blushed a little and seemed apologetic.

Aiko didn't see the principal in the hall, so she decided to go and try to attend the rest of the afternoon classes. When class was over she waited for the other students to all file out before she picked up her things and made for the door. The principal was waiting by her locker.

"Ah, young lady, have you completed your registration?"

"Yes, here's my enrollment form."

"Let's see, I don't want to lose any sheets of paper. Find a paper clip to keep them all together and come back."

Aiko remembered seeing a paperclip on the desk next to hers in the classroom. She went and got it, then secured all her papers together and hurried back out to the hallway.

"Is that your enrollment form, is it completed? I'll take it. Yes, everything seems in order this time, you are officially enrolled at Sweet Amoris High School. School's finished for the day, you can go home. See you soon."

"Goodbye Ma'am."

Aiko put her books in her locker and was debating stopping at the convenience store for dinner when Ken came rushing up to her.

"Aiko I've been looking for you! Now when classes are finished, do you want to have a look around the school with me?"

"If you want to, yeah."

They walked around the school together, not daring to explore too much. At one point they passed by the library, where Nathaniel smiled and waved to them as they looked in. As they were walking out the front doors, Castiel brushed past them. They sat on the front steps and Ken offered some cookies to Aiko. She didn't really have much of a sweet tooth but she was really hungry.

* * *

Castiel wandered through the empty school. He enjoyed the late afternoons when no one else was around and he could slip up to the rooftop. He didn't spare a glance at the library as he breezed past.

* * *

Nathaniel could hear footsteps again, and he figured he ought to tell Aiko and Ken that they needed to go home now. The janitor would be coming soon to start cleaning. He was not entirely surprised to see Castiel striding along the empty hall rather than the new students. Nathaniel set down the book and his clipboard on the librarian's desk and waited for Castiel to turn the corner before quietly following him. Nathaniel followed him all the way to the staircase that led up to the roof. He waited patiently at the bottom until the click of the door opening and then closing was heard. Nathaniel palmed the master key in his pocket as he tiptoed up the stairs. He carefully slid the key in the lock and gently opened the door. He made sure the not let the door close loudly, and he stood for a bit watching Castiel stare out at the city below before clearing his throat.

"What are you doing here, Castiel?"

"None of your business, pres." Castiel sneered as he turned to face Nathaniel.

"Students aren't allowed up here. You know that." Nathaniel took a step toward Castiel.

"Then you shouldn't be here either, Nat." Castiel crossed his arms and cocked his head to one side.

"I only come up here when students like you have to be rounded up." Nathaniel took another step forward.

"Like as if you can really put me in line."

"Hand over the key, Castiel, and I won't write you up for breaking a rule." Nathaniel stepped forward again and held out his hand.

"What key?" Castiel uncrossed his arms and shoved his hands in the pockets of his black jeans.

"The one you used to open the door. Give it to me." Nathaniel took one more step forward, placing him within reaching distance of Castiel.

"Oh, wait, you mean this key?" Castiel pulled a key out of his pocket and held it up between his thumb and forefinger.

Nathaniel dashed forward and made a grab for the key. He managed to catch Castiel by surprise and snagged it from him, but his victory was short lived as Castiel wrapped a hand around Nathaniel's wrist in an iron grip.

"Give it back." Castiel snarled at Nathaniel as he spun him around so they were face to face.

"No." Nathaniel set his jaw in firm defiance of Castiel's demand.

* * *

Castiel grabbed Nathaniel's other wrist and began walking toward him, forcing Nathaniel against the half-wall bordering the rooftop. He squeezed the wrist of the hand that was holding the key, until it opened out of reflex. The key slipped from Nathaniel's hand, but Castiel couldn't catch it in time. It dropped over the other side of the half-wall to the courtyard below.

"Tch. See what you made me do?" Castiel growled at Nathaniel. "I guess I'll just take the key you used to get up here, Nat."

"What are you talking about? Let go of me!" Nathaniel started to struggle against Castiel's hold.

Castiel pressed Nathaniel harder against the half-wall with his hips and lower torso and he brought Nathaniel's wrists together so that they were being held by only one hand. Castiel slipped his other hand into Nathaniel's back pockets in search of the key. Coming up empty, Castiel worked his hand into one of the front pockets of Nathaniel's pants. He eased his hips back enough to give his hand room to get into the pocket. Just before Castiel's hand made it to the bottom of the pocket, something brushed against his fingertips. Startled, he jerked his hand out of Nathaniel's pocket and back away.

* * *

Nathaniel was staring at the floor and rubbing his wrists where Castiel had held them. He knew he couldn't hide the blush on his cheeks, but it wasn't his fault. Not really. He was a guy after all. What guy wouldn't react to friction against their groin. Nathaniel chanced a look at Castiel.

* * *

Castiel was staring at Nathaniel, not sure what to make of the situation. Nathaniel was blushing. It wasn't that rare, but he had never blushed because of Castiel. When Nathaniel looked up at him, Castiel looked down and a bulge in the front of Nathaniel's pants caught his attention. No way. Was that what had brushed against his hand? Castiel opened his mouth to say…something, anything to diffuse the situation. This was more awkward than he was comfortable with.

"Go home!" Nathaniel shouted and took off toward the door.

Before Castiel could reply, Nathaniel had opened the door and was dashing down the stairs.

* * *

In the courtyard, Ken reached a hand out to help Aiko stand up. They both turned and looked to the side at the sound of something metal hitting the cement. Aiko stooped over and picked up a key.

"What is that?" Ken came over and asked.

"A key. I wonder where it came from…" Aiko looked up. The late afternoon sun glinted off blonde and red hair that was barely visible atop the roof. Ken looked up too. They watched as Castiel backed away from Nathaniel. The two stood apart for just a few second before Nathaniel's hair disappeared. Aiko and Ken looked at each other with bewilderment. Aiko put the key in her pocket and brushed the dust off of her pants. Ken reached for her hand. He blushed when she let him hold her hand and smiled at him.

Just as they were coming to the gate, Nathaniel burst through the front doors of the school and ran past them. Ken and Aiko looked at each other again and shrugged in unison. Ken dropped Aiko off in front of her apartment just as the bus pulled up to the stop. He waved happily at her from the window of his seat as the bus doors hissed closed and it lurched forward toward the residential district.

* * *

Nathaniel opened the front door to an empty house. Amber must be eating dinner with her friends, and their parents were still at work. Relieved to have the house to himself, he took the stairs two at a time and sprinted down the hall to his room. Nathaniel skidded through the door and scrambled for the bathroom connected to his room. He popped the button of his pants open and yanked down the zipper. At this point he was almost in pain as his hand finally curled around his erection. A few quick strokes had him at the edge and with his final stroke he aimed his dick at the open toilet. His cum landed in the still water with a plunk. Nathaniel wearily reached out and flushed the toilet before dropping to sit on the cool tile. What in the hell? Nathaniel tried to find a reason for what had happened as he sat there. It was about fifteen minutes later when he finally stood up and righted his clothing as Amber's laughter drifted up the stairs. He decided he would grab some dinner and then work on homework before calling it a night. He refused to give any more thought to the incident.

* * *

Castiel frowned as he walked back to his house. You'd think Nathaniel had never gotten a boner before with the way he reacted. Castiel didn't think much of it really. He had gotten hard too. For fuck's sake, their hips had been pressed together and the friction from the struggle was bound to have an effect. It just happened; hell, sometimes he got hard when he rolled over in bed and his dick brushed the mattress. That just happened to be the effect friction has on guys. Oh well. Castiel thought about what he was going to cook as he shuffled down the sidewalk. He didn't spare another thought to Nathaniel's reaction.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Episode two will be posted as soon as I am finished with it.

Regards,

Blanche


End file.
